


Remembering Sunday

by xxdrgnfly



Category: NCT
Genre: First Love, Lee Jeno is depressed, M/M, References to Depression, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrgnfly/pseuds/xxdrgnfly
Summary: "And here I am, again. The air is cold but bearable. The people below don't have an idea. From here, everything seems so small, so fragile. It could all be over in a second".Jeno is a high school student who thinks he has no place in the world and that no one would really care if he disappeared. Or so he believes until he meets Na Jaemin, who with his beautiful smile convinces him otherwise.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 8





	Remembering Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story here and it is also my first attempt at writing in English, so I apologize in advance for any writing or spelling errors. Anyway, I hope you like it and I would really appreciate the feedback.

Jeno stubbed out the remainder of his third cigarette by pressing it against the concrete of the bridge. If he didn't work up his courage once and for all, he would finish the whole pack, and then that might be what ends up killing him. But with time. And that was of no use to him. He needed to get this over with.

He reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt and pulled out the pack again. "If I ever commit suicide, it will be on Sunday." Mario Benedetti had written in one of Jeno's favorite novels. Although he wasn't really sure if he wanted to leave this world on Sunday. Friday could be a better day; so at least his parents would not have to miss work to take care of the funeral.

He put the cigarette to his lips and thought about what headline would be read the next day in the tabloid newspapers of the city; "Young man jumps off a bridge." Is that the word they use? "Young man?" They may write "boy" or "young adult" in the worst case. Jeno realized that he had never thought about it and now he was really haunted by a silly headline. "I should have looked into it earlier." He whispered to himself.

"You're not thinking of jumping off the bridge, are you?" He heard a voice, and Jeno nearly jumped in shock. He didn't expect to meet someone here considering it was two in the morning.

He shook his head, because it was obvious that he was not going to tell him that that was just what he had been planning for an hour. Because maybe then the stranger would give Jeno a speech saying that life is the best thing that can happen to you and that no matter how big a problem is, it always has a solution. 

"Good. Because I definitely didn't want to witness that.” The stranger sat next to him with all the confidence in the world, as if they were lifelong friends.

Jeno heard him searching for something among his clothes and that was when he turned to see him; although his hair was practically white, he couldn't be more than twenty years old. He had a tattoo, of what looked like a shark, on his left wrist and his eye makeup was a mess, unless the "raccoon" style was his thing.

"You have fire? The white-haired man asked more to the cigarette he'd just pulled out of his back pocket than to Jeno, and after seeing that he didn't answer, his gray eyes met Jeno's for the first time. God, he was beautiful.

He nodded a bit dumbfounded and handed him his lighter while still looking at him. He couldn't understand how someone as handsome as him was walking the streets at this hour and, above all, alone.

"What are you doing here?" Jeno finally spoke. The stranger shrugged his shoulders at the same time that he let the smoke out of his lips.

"Same as you." Jeno was a bit surprised and spoke without thinking.

"Are you also planning to jump off the bridge?" The stranger looked at him, his gaze serious, his head tilted slightly.

"I thought you said you weren't thinking of jumping off the bridge," then he smirked, as if he realized Jeno had lied to him.

"And what else would someone come here for?" he asked toward nowhere.

"To smoke a cigarette with a stranger," he stated, handing back his lighter. His gaze fixed on the few cars that passed below them. Unconcerned about what was happening a few feet above them. "Also, the silence here is nice".

They sat for a long time, not speaking. Just watching the cars go by. When the stranger finished his cigarette, he began to look again for something in his pockets until he pulled out, from somewhere in his sweatshirt, a folded piece of paper. He put it on the ground along with half a cigarette and a Minnie Mouse ear headband. Jeno looked at him confused, not knowing what he was looking for.

"This will do." He held up a blue crayon as he unfolded the piece of paper from earlier. He wrote something on it and gave it to him. It was a phone number. "I have to go. But I want you to send me a message when you get home to let me know you're fine, okay?".

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Just do it. Please.” He put away all the garbage he had pulled out of his infinite pockets and stood up.

He smiled at him and started walking across the bridge. Jeno looked at the paper in his hand again; the numbers written with a blue crayon… who carries a blue crayon in his pockets? The Mickey Mouse drawing on the back made him realize that it was a Disney World ticket, which is why the stranger had the mouse-eared headband.

"I'll be waiting for your message," he yelled before disappearing down the stairs.

The blue lines on the ticket did not trace a name. He had forgotten to ask his name.


End file.
